


i know it when i see it

by elegantstupidity



Series: like a young saint [7]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time Together, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/pseuds/elegantstupidity
Summary: Ginny had a quiet evening planned. Just her, her laptop, and some porn. Of course Mike had to interrupt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sinning Sunday, folks!

Ginny’d just settled into bed, her laptop open next to her, headphones plugged in, and video cued up. Unlike most nights, though, this video wasn't batting footage from the team's scouting reports. No, it was something she'd had to go out and find on her own, wading through a mind-boggling mountain of content to find the perfect backdrop for her night in. 

Which almost made it sound like she'd just found a shitty rom com to watch on Netflix, but that wasn't it, either.

It was porn, okay?

When she'd gone into her bookmarks to at least _pretend_ she didn't know exactly what she was looking for, scrolling halfheartedly through the folder creatively titled "go away," all it took was one glimpse of the link, and her breath was catching in her throat, and Ginny was abandoning all pretenses.

Yeah, she'd known  _exactly_ what was going to get her warmed up for this evening on her own.

At 24, she still sometimes felt weird watching porn. When it didn't feel like outright shame, it felt like something she should've outgrown, even when she knew for a fact her teammates probably never would. She tried to ignore that niggling sense of mortification because she knew it was ridiculous. Ginny'd long ago accepted this as another facet of her life on the road.

(Her life in general, now, considering how long it had been since she'd last slept with someone.)

A facet she had every intention of exploring after what felt like the longest away game of her life. She _needed_ some alone time. Would she rather not do this alone? Duh. But Noah was long gone and Ginny didn’t see much point in finding a fill in while the man she really wanted was so off-limits.

Off-limits but so very close at all times.

In fact, she was pretty sure Mike’s room was actually next door to hers. It seemed like it he was always next door, and Ginny couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss or slug whichever intern in the front office made room assignments. Either way, if she was going to spend her evening pleasantly occupied, the headphones were a must. Ginny could take most kinds of ragging from her teammates, but wasn’t about to leave herself or her sex life open to their scrutiny.

And the sound of porn, even muffled as it filtered through the walls, would definitely invite scrutiny.

Torn between getting naked immediately or shedding her clothes as the mood struck, the last thing Ginny wanted was an interruption. She wanted to get down to business.

And yet, an interruption was what she got.

A tap on the hallway door had Ginny freezing, her hand hovering over the trackpad of her laptop, about to press play. For a moment, she thought about ignoring the unwanted intrusion—her nipples were already tight beneath her oversize shirt and she could feel a wet spot forming in her panties in anticipation. She was keyed up and ready for a release. And well she should be. She'd been planning this all day, telling herself that her boring fourth day workout was worth the reward she'd give herself back at the hotel.

When the knock came again, though, Ginny huffed, slammed her laptop shut, and stalked over to the door.

“What?” she snarled as she wrenched it open.

Mike Lawson blinked back at her. If he was taken aback by her tone, he got over it quickly in favor of raking his gaze up and down her body. Ginny felt herself warm under his attention, but didn’t move to cover up. There was nothing inappropriate about what she was wearing, even if it was obvious there was no bra under her shirt and her shorts clung to her legs like a second skin.

“Am I interrupting your big night?” he snarked once he’d finally finished his long perusal of her body.

Ginny willed herself not to flush because he really had. Not in the way he was probably thinking, but what did that matter?

“Yeah,” she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest defensively and immediately regretting it. The pressure against her straining nipples had her biting the inside of her cheek. Still, she had to continue, or she’d open herself up to more of Mike’s teasing. “I was really looking forward to a testosterone-free evening.”

“Hate to disappoint you there, but we’ve got tape to go over.”

She nearly groaned. That was not what she wanted to be watching right now. Still, she stood aside to let him in rather than fight him on it. The faster they got this over with, the faster she could get back to her real plans.

In no time, Mike had made himself at home in her room, settling in at the desk and making her drag the low armchair over so she’d have somewhere to sit, too.

(Because there was no way in hell she was sitting on the bed. Not with Mike in the room, and not while she was still so… wound up. Who knew what her frustration might tell her was a good idea.)

Not that the armchair was much better. Ginny tried not to focus on how her seat put her at exactly the right level to push Mike back in his chair, get her hands on his waistband, lean forward, and—

Right. _Not_ thinking about it.

But it was hard, because nothing that Mike was pointing out about the Rockies' hitters was even remotely interesting. She'd already pitched against them twice this season and done reasonably well. There was really no need for this one on one study.

Especially when Ginny had been planning some one on one relaxation.

And trying not to think about something was practically impossible. Especially when the only other distraction was a lineup Ginny already knew forwards and back. 

Not that that meant her catcher didn't fully intend to go on and on at length about each and every man on it.

But then, like God himself was smiling down at her, Mike started to frown at the tablet in his hands. He grunted in frustration, swiping at the screen. Apparently, though, angrily jabbing at an already malfunctioning iPad wasn’t enough to get it working again.

"What is it?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager, but perking up from her slump anyway.

"The damn thing won't stay charged. It's dying already," he replied. "You don't have a power cord, do you?"

“Nope,” she lied, already standing from her chair and heading for the door to show him out. “Why don’t you go back to your room and we can pick this up in the morning?”

“There won’t be time between your ridiculous rituals and all the journos who’re gonna want to talk to you before the game.”

Ginny ignored him, rounding the bed. She'd almost made it to the bathroom when Mike uttered the words that stopped her in her tracks.

“C’mon, there’re just a few more batters to go over, and we can do that with your laptop.”

Slowly, Ginny turned to see her captain and catcher—and occasional star of her fantasies—already reaching for the computer where it sat not so innocently on the bed.

“No!” Her tongue came unstuck at the same time as her feet, and she stumbled back into the room. “The battery’s dead, too, and I really just want to go to sleep. Early night before I start.”

The excuses tripped off her tongue, enough to make him pause at least. Knowing she wouldn’t have a better opportunity, Ginny made her move.

She lunged for the laptop, but Mike was still closer. He snagged it from the bed, staring at her like she was a lunatic. To be fair, as far as he knew, she was acting like one. From his perspective, there was no reason for her to be so fucking cagy about the stupid laptop.

“We’ll just plug it in and finish up,” he assured her, clearly still trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but dealing first with the matter at hand. “It won’t take long.”

“No!” she repeated, giving up on playing it even remotely cool and scrambling across the bed to try and tug the computer from his grasp.

In the resulting tussle, her headphones were dislodged, Mike managed to crack the lid open, and someone must have clicked something because the next thing Ginny knew, low moans and sighs began drifting out of the speakers.

She froze. Strangely, her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Mike, unfortunately, didn’t seem to suffer from the same mortification. She saw it happen in slow motion, but couldn't do anything to stop it. His fingers curling around the lid and lifting it so he could take in what was on the screen.

As far as Ginny’s porn preferences went, she usually didn’t actually have any. As long as the performers seemed enthusiastic—or at least engaged and well compensated—she was pretty good to go.

The fact that she’d watched several videos lately that featured men with at least some heavy stubble, didn’t mean anything.

Nope.

Nothing at all.

(Okay. So _maybe_ she had a few preferences. But those applied to real life, too. Not just porn.)

But when she saw the thumbnail of this one, after what seemed like endless scrolling one evening a few months ago, Ginny’d known she’d hit the jackpot.

She’d found her and Mike’s porn doubles.

Kind of.

They weren’t anything like perfect doppelgängers. The guy wasn’t quite as powerfully built as Mike, but he had the beard and gruff expression down. And though the woman’s skin was a few shades darker than Ginny’s own, her hair long and straight, it was nice not to be jolted out of her fantasies by lingering shots of blonde hair and creamy, pink tits.

No, for once, Ginny would be able to imagine it was her spread out beneath Mike’s hard body with the visual to (almost) match.

Which was why she’d watched it again and again, adding it to her less than stealthy porn folder, whenever her imagination needed a little boost.

That knowledge swirled through her mind as Mike continued to watch in mute fascination.

 _Maybe he hasn’t noticed the resemblance_ , she hoped, if a little pointlessly. Mike might play dumb sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. Still, if he had, there was no way he wouldn’t be teasing her mercilessly right now.

Anyway, there wasn’t much to see at this point, with the guy’s head buried between his partner’s thighs, his beard hidden from view. And the woman didn’t really look like Ginny, though Mike’s eyes were glued to her. But that could’ve been the way her nimble fingers were plucking at her dark nipples, mouth falling open as she praised whatever the man’s tongue was doing to her.

The sound cut out.

The silence felt impossibly loud. Ginny didn't move for fear that it, or she, would shatter and everything would become real. Instead, she watched, wide eyed and frozen as Mike gingerly set the muted laptop on the desk. 

The video continued to play.

The quiet drew itself out, becoming more and more tangible with every passing moment. 

“I guess I really did interrupt a big night,” Mike finally said as he smirked. Or tried to. There was something strained in it that Ginny did her best to ignore.

“Shut up.” The protest managed to squeak past her mortification, which was enough of a reassurance that she resolved to do more. When she went to shut the laptop, though, Mike grabbed her wrist in a loose grip.

It would’ve been easy to pull away. Well, his hold wasn’t hard to break—just a loose circle of his fingers around her comparatively delicate wrist—but Ginny was pretty sure pulling away from him would be one of the hardest things she’d ever do.

His thumb stroked over her pulse point and her breathing hitched.

“Now that I know what plans I’ve ruined, maybe I can make it up to you?" he offered, gazing up at her through impossibly long eyelashes, head tilting slightly to the side.

“What?” she finally stammered, feeling like a deer in the headlights. Or maybe she'd already been run over and this was all just some side effect of the drugs the EMTs had given her. Or she was actually dead. That seemed more likely than this being real. 

Mike’s thumb continued its maddening path over her hummingbird pulse, his lips twitching in a smirk. He had to feel just how hard her blood was pumping, keeping time with her overworked heart. “You gonna tell me that it was just a pop-up? You didn’t go looking for porn, it just found you?”

Ginny stared, wanting to smile in spite of herself. This was serious no matter how much he joked. Mike had just offered to get her off.

Didn’t he?

“What are you saying?”

Gently, he tugged on her wrist until Ginny got the hint and moved to lean against the desk before him. Right next to where her computer was still playing the video. She checked the urge to watch more of it.

It wasn’t as if she really needed the visual. Not with Mike swiveling the desk chair to face her, his knees bracketing her in as he stared up at her intently.

“I interrupted your plans for the night, didn’t I?” he checked, leaning forward in the chair, his palm sliding down one denim-covered thigh. The only hint of nerves he'd given so far. “I should probably make it up to you.”

“And how would you do that?” Ginny didn’t mean to play coy, but she didn’t want to leap to any wrong conclusions. Not with so much on the line. Though how any other conclusion could be right, she had no idea.

“That’s your call,” he replied, but his eyes flicked to the computer screen. “It seems like you might have some inspiration, though.”

For a second, her longs stopped working. When she managed to pull in air again, slowly, Ginny nodded.

“You want me to do what he’s doing?” he asked, voice rough as he gave up pretending he wasn't supremely interested in exactly what she'd planned on watching.

She didn’t even need to look at the video to know the answer was yes. Again, she nodded, voice stuck.

Maybe it was still back in the real world because this had to be a dream.

“C’mon, Gin,” Mike practically begged. His fingers twitched towards her, but he held himself rigid in the desk chair. “I’ve gotta hear you say it.”

“Mike.” She was nearly trembling with want. The damp crotch in her panties was leaking into her shorts. Her shirt might as well have been on the ground for all the good it was doing in concealing her stiff, straining nipples. Still, she had to swallow her nerves to get herself to say, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Thank fucking God,” he groaned in relief, surging forward.

In no time, he’d boosted Ginny onto the desk and divested her of her shorts and soaking underwear. The cool surface was a shock on skin that felt like it was on fire, but she was sure the goosebumps that erupted were all for Mike. He hitched one of her legs over his shoulder, splaying the other open to provide an unimpeded view of her glistening pussy.

“Fuck,” he breathed, rubbing his cheek against her thigh.

Ginny was so keyed up that she jerked at the touch. Her hands scrabbled for purchase, one finding the edge of the desk and the other slamming the lid of her laptop closed.

Mike raised an eyebrow. “I don’t need to follow along?”

The idea that anyone, even paid professionals, could do a better job getting her off was laughable. Rather than give him that, so far, undeserved ego boost though, Ginny just shook her head.

“Wow me, Lawson.”

(And holy shit, he did.)

“Take off your shirt,” he commanded, perfectly willing to take the reins.

Ginny had half a mind to protest. After all, she’d already lost her shorts and her underwear and Mike was still fully clothed. But something else inside her thrilled at the thought of being so on display. So vulnerable. And all for Mike.

Obligingly, she peeled off the light material, fighting the urge to cover herself as Mike’s hungry gaze swept over her. Her hands twitched up anyway, fingers grazing against her straining nipples and making her cunt clench in anticipation.

“Beautiful,” he praised reverently, one of his callused fingertips coming up to test the reaction himself. This time, when he touched the sensitive bud, Ginny’s whole body quaked. She nearly sobbed when he pulled his hand away, swaying forward as she tried to follow. But then his mouth was on the crease of her thigh, just off center of where she wanted him. Right against her skin, he ordered, “Play with your tits while I get you off.”

If she hadn’t been on the same page, the gravel in his rough command might’ve convinced her.

Immediately her fingers occupied themselves, tweaking her nipples and waiting, waiting, waiting for Mike’s mouth to find her cunt.

Apparently though, he felt like teasing. His lips trailed down, trading nipping bites along the insides of her thighs with languid licks. She had to wonder if the evidence of her arousal had managed to trail its way down her legs or if he was relishing the taste of her sweat and skin. Or maybe he was just being a fucking tease.

Eventually, though, he must have satisfied himself because his mouth started a maddening path back up. Up to where she wanted him so desperately.

Ginny tensed, preparing herself, sure that the first brush of him against her dripping pussy would send her spiraling out of control.

But the touch never came.

Mike overshot, laying his mouth against the firm muscles of her abs.

She whined, tempted to take the horse by the reins and direct Mike to where she wanted him. But her fingers on her tits were the only things providing her even a bit of relief, so she leaned back until her shoulders hit the wall. It wasn’t much, but it at least gave her  _some_ leverage to shift her hips. Which she did. 

Her foot dug insistently into his back and her other leg strained under his hand, but a little leverage didn't mean much when it was a bulky pro athlete bearing down on her. Ginny huffed her frustration.

Mike’s laughing eyes flashed up, his mouth firmly planted against the slight jut of her lower stomach. He lifted his head, beard dragging against her skin, to smirk up at her.

“Can I help you with something?” he drawled, like she was bugging him in the clubhouse and he hadn’t made himself entirely at home between her naked thighs.

“I don’t know,” she managed to bite out. “Can you?”

He rolled his eyes at her obvious baiting, but still rocked back enough to study her. Well, study her aching cunt. Slowly, intently, he released his grip on her thigh and brought his hand up to cup her. The heel of his hand landed heavily on her pubic bone, fingers splayed across her eager lips.

“It feels like I’ve already been helping,” he replied with a slight rock of his hand. His long middle finger disappeared into her slick folds. When it pulled away and Mike held it up for inspection, it was easy to see her juices shining in the low light. “Is all this for me?”

He waited for Ginny’s nod before licking his fingers clean. She couldn’t look away from his tongue lapping at her juices or the way his eyes drifted shut at the taste. She could barely breathe, frozen in place as Mike fucking Lawson sucked every last trace of her from his skin.

His eyes flashed back to hers. Just for a second. Just long enough for Ginny to watch them darken as he murmured, “Better than I imagined,” before finally diving between her thighs.

The jolt of shock that tore through her at the first ferocious swipe of his tongue sent Ginny’s hips rocking. Mike growled and pinned her free leg to the desk again, hitching the other higher over his shoulder. Sweat broke out on Ginny’s skin as he manhandled her, but her pussy spasmed in approval.

He must have felt it because Ginny could feel him grin against her.

Which only made her wetter.

It was a terrible (amazing) feedback loop.

Since Mike really didn’t need help in getting her off, Ginny abandoned her tight, straining nipples in favor of running her fingers through his hair. He hadn’t bothered to re-style it after his post-game shower today, so it glided silkily over her digits. Almost without her permission, her fingers tightened and tugged.

The low whine that Mike let out made Ginny’s toes curl.

He doubled down on her, his tongue settling over her clit and giving up his grip on her knee to put his fingers to work. Her back arched as his blunt fingertips spread her folds open. Achingly slow, one thick digit sunk inside her. Ginny wished she could see, but that would mean moving Mike’s face and his mouth leaving her straining clit. Would mean giving up that eager tongue working her over.

She’d make do with her imagination.

And the sensations. Because they were fucking mind blowing.

Ginny gasped as Mike accompanied a hard flick of his tongue with a well-timed curl of his fingers. Christ, he was trying to kill her.

“Please,” she panted, feeling ready to burst. “Please, Mike.”

She looked down and met Mike’s gaze. He must have seen her desperation, how fucking close he’d pulled her to the edge, because he bore down, mouth working hard against her. All the while, he stared up at her. It was nearly too much fucking. Finger fucking and his fucking tongue on top of eye fucking? It was fucking overwhelming. 

Oh, look. Another fucking.

Still, Ginny looked into his eyes until it really was too much and she had to tilt her head back and let the wall hold her up as she gave into the bursting swell of her orgasm.

Ginny shook apart on his fingers and against his mouth and on top of the little desk that certainly had not been put in her hotel room to be used like this. It felt like forever, though that was probably impossible. She'd have been okay living in the delicious pull and stretch of her body and the warm, bright tide of pleasure forever, though. Particularly when it was Mike who'd gotten her there.

It was a long time before she was aware enough to realize Mike had pulled his hand from between her legs and was easing her through the aftershocks with soft kisses to the inside of her thighs. Her hands, though, were still buried in his hair.

Self-consciously, she ordered her fingers to loosen, patting awkwardly at his head in apology. It felt like he smiled into her still trembling thigh, but she couldn't be sure. Once he pulled away, Ginny swung her leg off his shoulder, straightening up and relishing in the stretch of her stomach and spine.

For his part, Mike pushed the desk chair away, staggering to his feet. He reached down and adjusted himself, but there was still a sizable bulge pressing against the front of his jeans. Well, she could do something about that.

Before she could make that offer, though, he was saying, “I should go,” backing away. His eyes darted around the room, refusing to come within three feet of the desk where Ginny was still sitting.

“What? Why?”

Her voice sounded distant in her ears. Even further than Mike was from her.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, still not quite looking her in the eye. “Well, I, uh. I made it up to you, so I should... just... go.”

Ginny just stared at him. He was really just going to leave?

Hell fucking no.

“You think that was my plan for the night? One orgasm and call it quits?”

Maybe finally knowing what having Mike Lawson between her thighs was like had made her bold. Or at least shown her that she would be an idiot to let him walk away now. Without getting the full Mike Lawson experience. Either way, confidence buoyed Ginny as she hopped off the desk and prowled towards Mike. She hoped the rolling gait she was aiming for wasn’t undermined by the way her legs were still shaking. If it didn't, the slight bounce of her still naked breasts might do the trick.

“Apparently not?” he replied, looking a little stunned but a lot interested.

“Nope,” she murmured, once again close enough to touch him. Which she did, curling her fingers into the edges of his plaid flannel. “I was going to see how many times I could make myself come tonight.”

Not precisely true, but Ginny hoped Mike wouldn’t mind the white lie.

Judging by the gobsmacked expression on his face, he really didn’t.

When Ginny slid her hands inside his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, he came back to life. Staring down at her, eyes dark and intense, he rumbled, “And how many times is that?”

Coyly, she shrugged, peering up at him through her eyelashes. Feeling bold, she replied, “You’re always welcome to find out for yourself.”

Mike swallowed and Ginny’s attention caught on the bob of his Adam’s apple. And then the straining tendons in his neck. And the slight sheen still coating his mouth and beard.

One word jolted her from her admiring perusal.

“Always?”

Ginny’s breath caught at the pure awe in his voice. When she looked up, Mike was already staring back. His hands hovered lightly over her waist, only settling against her skin when she nodded.

“Always,” she breathed, pressing into Mike’s warmth. How could he think anything else?

Finally, a smile broke over his face, his grip on her tightening. Ginny couldn’t do anything other than beam back, her hands smoothing up Mike’s chest until she could drape her arms over his shoulders. She tipped her face up to him, leaning forward until he took the hint and slanted his mouth over hers.

For what felt like the millionth time, Ginny’s heart skipped a beat. She was finally kissing Mike Lawson.

And while, no, she hadn’t imagined that the first time she kissed Mike, his lips would be covered in her come or that she’d be naked, there really wasn’t anything she’d change about this situation.

Except, well, she’d really be okay if he were naked, too.

Which she apparently murmured against his mouth.

Mike laughed, dropping one more kiss to her lips before drawing away.

“You gonna have your way with me, Gin?” he asked, shrugging fully out of his flannel and gripping the neck of his tee to whip it over his head.

She would have replied, but her mouth had gone dry at the sight of Mike without his shirt. It was a reaction she experienced on a semi-regular basis considering his penchant for wandering the clubhouse only partially dressed, but this was something else. Maybe because while it always turned her on, Ginny had never been so sure that something was going to come of that arousal so immediately.

Besides, it wasn’t as if the question needed an answer. It should’ve been pretty obvious.

Instead, she retreated to her suitcase, rummaging in one of the hidden pockets until she came up with the strip of condoms she kept around. Just in case.

“Look at little miss preparation,” he teased over the rasp of his zipper. Much as Ginny wanted to focus on that second sound, which was followed by the rustle of his jeans dropping to the floor, it was the slight edge in his voice that had her attention. The snark that was just shy of affectionate, leaning more towards snippy.

She turned back to him, arching a brow. “Are you really complaining that I travel with these right now?”

Mike must have recognized his error because he replied, “Just glad you haven’t had a chance to use them yet.”

In further apology, he reeled her in, turning her around in his arms. Tender kisses rained down on her shoulders, Mike’s beard creating a tantalizing counterpoint to the softness of his lips. His broad palm flattened against her stomach, sliding down until it slipped between her thighs again. Ginny leaned back into his chest, already panting. Despite her shaking fingers, she managed to tear off a packet and rip it open. Obligingly, Mike withdrew his hands so she could turn and roll the condom on.

When she finally got a good look at him, though, Ginny had to fight every urge to gulp.

Because all the rumors were true.

Mike Lawson was fucking _big._ Thick enough around that her thumb didn’t quite touch her ring finger when she wrapped her hand around him. Long enough that he felt fucking _heavy_ in her palm.

Because she couldn’t help herself, Ginny couldn’t help but jack him a few times, the warmth of his skin leeching through the thin barrier of the condom.

Mike’s forehead fell to her shoulder, his breathing gone a little ragged. His beefy forearms wrapped around her, pulling Ginny into him. Close enough that she was forced to release his cock or risk her wrist getting crushed at an awkward angle.

That meant that his dick was trapped between them, though. As Mike leaned down to kiss her again, his hips shifted, and he rutted up against her stomach. She gasped, her own hips rolling in response.

“If you don’t fuck me very soon,” Ginny whined, right against his mouth.

Mike laughed, but clamped his hands on her waist. With a slight heave and grunt, he lifted her into the air, waiting for her to wrap her legs around him before striding purposefully to the bed.

“You’ll what?” he teased, sinking to the mattress with her settled in his lap. His hands were fully occupied squeezing the round globes of her ass and he quickly occupied his mouth, too. His beard scraped against the sensitive flesh of her breasts, his talented lips wrapping around first one nipple and then the other.

“I’ll have to put myself in charge,” she replied, shifting enough to line up the head of his cock with her opening and sinking down.

His lips tore away from her chest and he hissed. In appreciation, Ginny hoped.

Because she sure as hell was appreciative of the way he was splitting her open.

“Oh, good,” he joked, a bit strangled. “You _are_ going to have your way with me.”

“Damn straight I am.”

Using his shoulders for leverage, Ginny rose and fell, her hips rolling. Mike went back to showering attention on her breasts, his fingers digging into her ass.

She felt fucking electric. Every nerve in her body was lit up, completely aware of the man under and inside her. The delicious drag of his shaft in her cunt, the wet rasp of his tongue on her nipple, the bruises she was sure he was impressing into her skin. It was all better than she’d imagined. Ginny panted as bright warmth began to collect low in her stomach for the second time of the night.

It built faster than she’d thought it would, but the way Mike was stretching her open was nothing like she’d expected, either. While she could try to fight it off, let it grow and build until it overwhelmed her defenses, Ginny was more than a little interested in finding out how many times Mike could get her off. So she let loose, shuddering through her second orgasm with reckless abandon. This one was less powerful than the first, but it was still enough to make her nails dig into Mike’s meaty shoulders as she bore down, waves of pleasure lapping through her body.

When she came down, slumping limply against Mike’s chest, he nuzzled against her face.

“Did you just come again?”

Blearily smug, Ginny nodded. “That’s two times. How many more have you got for me, Lawson?”

Before she could goad him further, everything was moving and Ginny found herself flat on her back, nearly 220 pounds of major league catcher hovering over her. He used his bulky, muscle-heavy body to pin her to the mattress.

It was better than she'd ever imagined. 

Deftly, Mike gathered her wrists in his hands and held them down right next to her head. Then, showing off just how much control he had over his body (and hers), he urged her legs apart and slid back into her welcoming pussy.

Oh. If the first time had been amazing, and the way he ate her out had been mind-blowing, Ginny didn’t even have words for what this was. Mike’s body moving over hers as his dick moved inside her? What words could possibly capture the desire and lust and resolution to the fucking longing she’d felt for so long?

There weren’t any.

So Ginny let her body speak for her.

Her legs wrapped around Mike’s waist, heels digging into his ass to urge him deeper, harder, faster. She wriggled her fingers at him, which was enough of a hint for him to release her wrists and slide his hands up, fingers twining between hers.

 _Shit._ Holding hands while he fucked her shouldn’t have made Ginny want to burst at the seams, yet there she was, grinning bright as Mike tightened his hold on her. She tipped her face up to him, seeking his lips, wanting him to claim her mouth the same way he’s claimed her body. And heart.

He obliged, falling against her mouth hungrily, teeth and tongues clashing as Mike began to lose his sense of rhythm.

“Shit,” he gasped, pulling away from her mouth. His forehead dropped to her collarbone, sliding a bit in the sweat that had gathered there. “Shit, Gin! I’m gonna— I’m gonna—”

Ginny didn’t really need him to finish the thought. It was pretty clear. She murmured encouragement in his ear, doing her best to clamp down on his cock, make herself as warm and tight for him as possible. Maybe Evelyn was right; she should start doing Kegels…

But then Mike grunted, his hips slamming into hers. A few more stuttered thrusts and he slumped, boneless and sated.

Ginny relished the weight of him on top of her. Not that it was there long.

Almost without catching his breath, Mike pushed himself up, disengaged from her, and slid off the bed to the floor.

“What are you do—Oh!”

While the question started out normally enough, by the last word, Ginny was nearly shrieking. Mike had grabbed hold of her thighs and dragged her ass to the edge of the bed. Without concern for his knees or back, he flung her legs over his shoulders and dove headfirst back into her pussy. Two fingers sunk easily inside her, taking up a deep, hard pace. Apparently, though, he didn’t think that was enough because he soon added a third to the mix.

Ginny whined at the new stretch, nearly as good as his cock had been.

The combination of his fingers, mouth, and dark eyes all pushed Ginny right back to the edge.

But Ginny wasn’t in charge this time. Hard as she strained for it, Mike kept pulling back just short of letting her come again. It was like he knew she’d let it take over too soon last time and wanted her to experience the rewards of waiting.

(Like this whole night wasn’t a lesson in delayed gratification. Ginny’d been waiting so long for things to work out with Mike, everything about this was teaching her the virtues of patience. Although, she certainly hadn’t expected his discovery of her porn habit would be the final straw.)

By the third time he’d drawn her back from what she was increasingly sure was going to be the best orgasm of her life, Ginny was ready to crawl out of her skin.

She let out a sob of frustration as Mike’s tongue wandered from her clit to the swollen folds of her pussy. His fingers slowed, curling inside her, but not really thrusting.

“Something wrong, Ginny?” he teased, his bearded cheek rubbing against her thigh and making her shiver.

“Let me come,” she demanded. Or begged. Either way.

He hummed in thought. “I don’t know. I’m having a pretty good time down here. You really do taste fucking fantastic.”

A whining keen burst past her lips, which Ginny was sure did not help her case. “Mike,” she gasped, trying to flex her hips enough to earn a little more friction.

“Fine,” he sighed, sounding entirely too put upon. Until a wicked smile stole over his face. She should've known he was planning something, but really. She was a bit preoccupied at the moment. “But first, tell me why you picked that video, Ginny.”

It took far too long for Ginny’s brains to process the command. When she did, though, she struggled up on her elbows to gape down at him.

He wanted to know about her porn choices? Now?

“Why?”

Mike shrugged, but his eyes were far too intent to carry off casual. “I want to know why you liked it.”

“I haven’t watched it yet,” she lied, just wanting to come.

“You had the page bookmarked, sweetheart.”

Fuck. Why did he have to be so goddamn observant? And why did "sweetheart" sound so fucking filthy coming out of his mouth?

Ginny flopped back to the bed, sorting through plausible excuses. The truth was too embarrassing.

“Wanna know what I think?” he asked, his fingers finally starting to move inside her again. Ginny nearly sighed in relief. “I think you liked that video because it would be so easy to imagine yourself in her place. But who did you want fucking you, Gin?”

She just squirmed, hips rocking into his hand.

“I think it was me,” he breathed, nipping at the inside of her thigh and soothing the sting with the flat of his tongue. If he wasn't careful, she was going to be covered in bruises by morning. It was entirely possible that was his plan, though. “You wanted to imagine your captain fucking you senseless, didn’t you?”

“Cocky,” she gasped, jerking as Mike’s thumb settled over her clit.

“But not wrong.”

After a moment without answer, his hand stilled. He raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting. Quietly, through clenched teeth, Ginny replied, “No.”

Mike grinned. “I didn’t think so.”

There wasn’t room for words after that. Mike dedicated himself with relish to the task of getting Ginny off one more time. His lips wrapped firmly around her clit, tongue flicking lightly over it as he continued to finger fuck her. This time, as Ginny approached the edge, he leaned in instead of backing off.

As if sensing its opportunity, her orgasm burst through her without warning, shorting out her hearing in a rush of white noise and sending sparks dancing across her vision.

All the while, Mike’s mouth and fingers moved against her, drawing the climax out along the shivery aftershocks.

Eventually, Ginny had to push him away, too sensitive for any more stimulation.

She lay on the bed, quaking from the intensity. The mattress beside her dipped and she rolled instinctively toward it. Mike gathered her in his arms, pressing gentle kisses to her hair and forehead, hands stroking up and down her back. For her part, Ginny focused on steadying her breathing.

When it had calmed, she continued to lay in Mike’s embrace, but took silent stock. She was covered in a not so fine sheen of sweat and had no interest in knowing what kind of mess was smeared between her thighs. From what she could feel, Mike was similarly disgusting for all that there wasn’t a bit of tension in his body.

Well, good for him, but that didn’t change the fact that they’d just been monumentally stupid.

Not that Ginny could do anything about that, or even wanted to. She could do something about the clammy sweat rapidly drying to her sticky skin, though.

Eagerly, she wriggled out of Mike’s grasp. Once she was on her feet, peering down at him, he rolled onto his back, eyes drifting shut as he tucked his hands behind his head. Apparently, he was entirely comfortable with being peered at. Not that he shouldn't be. Blissed out and basking, he made for better porn than Ginny suspected the whole internet could provide.

“Going somewhere?” he rasped, sounding halfway asleep.

“To shower,” she replied easily. “And if you’re planning on falling asleep here, you’d better also plan on coming with.”

An eye cracked open. “Do I? Get to fall asleep here, I mean?”

Ginny shrugged, feeling suddenly self-conscious and aware of how naked she was. They both were, in fact. “If you take a shower, you do.”

Mike’s grin was a little lopsided, but it still made Ginny’s heart race.

Shoving himself to his feet, he replied, “Then, I guess we’d better get in the shower.”

As she trailed him into the bathroom, not bothering to keep her hands or her lips to herself, Ginny couldn’t believe that her night in with a dirty movie had turned into this. Grateful as she was that porn had goaded Mike into making his move, Ginny was pretty sure she wouldn’t need to watch any more of it in the near future. She might even be able to delete that folder entirely.

And honestly? She wouldn't miss it at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been so long since I posted for Sinning Sunday, but the smut bug hit me this weekend. 
> 
> Super sorry for any typos/mistakes! I wanted to get this in under the wire. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
